Talk:Main Page
LOL! Good idea... I keep forgetting about the main page. This'll make things easier, regardless. Now if only I had the time/ambition to get the More Featured Articles part done. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:08, 2 February 2008 (UTC) *No one remembers to do it half the time, so I figured it was high time to take care of that little problem. ;) --Halomek 02:17, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Question First, sorry if this isn't the right process. Secondly, what's the general accepted rule for editing other people's pages? For example, can I go in and edit grammar errors, or missing references, or so forth? --Balsa 02:20, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *You may edit grammar errors, missing references etc, but make sure to consider that names may not be spelled wrong ;) --Jagtai 05:14, 7 July 2008 (UTC) **Oh, okay, because I was sure that your name was misspelled. :P --Balsa 06:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ***Hmm... I thought we had discussed this, Balsa... maybe it was with someone else.... --Cadden Blackthorne 06:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ****It might have been someone else. Or it might have been me. I really don't remember. :P --Balsa 07:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Opinions needed How many would be against the entire revamping of our naming system? As I add new characters (or re-insert ones I've deleted :P), I've been finding how stupid and cumbersome this can be, to continuously do this whole redirection thing with all names to their "proper" format. So, my proposal is this - and I can do this if no one else wants to (though I'd hate to have to do it all myself) - that we get rid of this "Last Name, First Name" thing, and just stick with the "First Name Last Name" layout. Organization isn't a big issue in that instance, as the Wookieepedia just lists characters in that format, organized by last name. (So, "Luke Skywalker" comes before "Han Solo".) What say you? If no one responds by the end of Saturday, I'll assume that it's a go-ahead. -Cadden (June 14, 2006) Sounds good. I'm for it. I don't have too many characters up here, and the switch isn't too problematic. -Mirrodin (June 15 2006) Righto... looks like the whole one person who responded didn't mind. I can only assume, then, that no one else minds (I don't see why they wouldn't, but I've seen crazier people on the 'Net). It'll be a slow process, likely - unless I run out of stuff to do at work again :P - but it'll get done. Probably over the course of this week. -Cadden (June 18, 2006) Hehehe, perhaps Cadden, I'm the only person who responded because I'm the only person who saw it other than the Admins and Mods... -Mirrodin (06-19-06) Look at the last post - thus, it's their own fault. ;) -Cadden (June 19, 2006) New Logo Please give your input on the new logo. It didn't take much to do, but I'm not planning on leaving it as it is (unless everyone thinks it's fine as-is). If anyone has a better image for its place, or whatever the case may be, please, share it, so that we can get a better pic up. :) -Cadden (June 23, 2006) Good, but I don't really like the light behind the symbols. -Jagtai (June 24, 2006) Heh, I forgot to mention I didn't make the image itself. I just found it and put on some text, after resizing it. ;) Though I might be able to whip up an alternate version that's a little less... flashy... on my own, if no one objects to it. We shall see. -Cadden (June 24, 2006) Looks fine to me -Mirrodin (June 27, 2006) Looks fine (yes, I know I'm late) -Jagtai (September 10, 2006) Different Forums Should we make a sub-section for the different forums? In other words, the Wikia upon itself is about our Main Board Timeline (MBT). Should we also add subsections for: * The Rebellion Era * Story Threads * Spiral of Worlds Since these are just as essential to our community as the MBT (whether people believe this or not ;))?--Cadden Blackthorne 17:21, 11 July 2006 (UTC) I think that would be a good idea. Might also bring more people to the Wiki -Jagtai (September 10, 2006) Templates Okay, it's time to start making the Wikia more snazzy, as we gather more information from the Exodus timeline. That being said, what templates do you guys thing we should use? (To get a general feel for templates, see Wookieepedia's examples.) In the near future (hopefully before the Weekend is over), I'll be modifying the main page's layout to fit more with a professional look (such as with Wookieepedia's or Star Wars Fanon's). Any ideas on the first version would be nice (the featured article, how often we should have a featured article, and the Did you know... segment). --Cadden Blackthorne 22:43, 27 July 2006 (UTC) That sounds wicked Cadden and would make our wiki look alot nicer. Unfortunately I dont know how to do anything like that otherwise I'd help. Topgun I'm in favor of the article and the "Did you know..." segments. I'd say run them about once a month. -Halomek (July 27th, 06) *You don't need to know how to that kind of stuff. I'll do all the research that it takes. Most of it's pretty easy - just get it from other Wikias. (After all, most, if not all, use the same basic templates. I know the main page Wikia on Wookieepedia is a souped up variant of the template that Wikia Home uses.) Once a month sounds good to me. (By the way, if you want to do a signature like mine, up on the buttons, the second from the right. Up to you, really, as I don't really care. :)) --Cadden Blackthorne 03:28, 28 July 2006 (UTC) **And we're up! I just need to get some more templates done (as you'll see on our Templates page), and it'll be good to go, for now.... --Cadden Blackthorne 22:20, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *Looks insanely good - could we perhaps get a little colour on the left panel where the search bar is? even if it's a light grey. Some other subtle colours on the main page templates might be good too, *shrug* if it's not too hard to do. Good job Cad'. - Wood **Sure, once I figure out how, and have the time and desire (you have no idea how long this took me to do, and that's just from being a copycat!) to do it. ;) --Cadden Blackthorne 23:58, 28 July 2006 (UTC) *Just a Thankyou to our Admins for installing the templates and really fixing everything up nice. I'm not sure how you do it but thanks guys, you're doing a great job. Topgun220 May 4th 2007 **It’s appreciated, Top. :) The best way to thank us (me anyway) is to complete any of your articles that might still need some work. --Halomek 00:11, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ***LOL. Yeah, the templates I've done, I think that most articles have been updated already. Most of my work consists of the templates such as , but that's just 'cause I don't really have the time to do the others at the moment. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:51, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Stephen Colbert Well when i visited the site this morning, i did so with a smile... of course, the amusement quickly wears off. Is there anyway we can ban this idiot? If you missed what he did... basically he edited about half the wiki entries here with a pictures of comedian Stephen Colbert (including the front page). Anyway, i dunno if there was a quick way to revert all the changes but i did it the long way (saves poor Cadden some time i guess, as he is most likely the person who has to sort all this out for us lol). - Wood * Yeah, thanks for doing that. I popped on, and everything was normal. Did my usual "let's look at the recent changes" routine, and raised an eyebrow. Next thought, "what did Wood change on Faarel Blackthorne's page?" (the first of my pages I saw on that list). I looked, everything seemed fine, looked at the history, and I was, like, "wtf?". I moved in to intercept, and Mr. Colbert Wannabe is now permanately banned from access to this Wikia on terms of spamming and vandalism. Anyway, again, thanks for doing that. To my knowledge, I don't think there is a mass-recovery option with Wikia, but I'm not sure... never had to use one before. If the guy tries this again with another username, however, I'll target his IP next time. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:31, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Interesting Indeed, is it just me or did this wiki just become a vandalism target? ,Topgun *Yeah, it's kinda weird, all right. I wouldn't count it as absolution until it happens again, though. (That last one of mine was a mistake - the individual was already blocked, but I didn't recall ever blocking him. :P) If my suspicions prove correct, I might have to start banning IPs, instead of user names. --Cadden Blackthorne 20:20, 19 September 2006 (UTC) *Yah know, I find the 'Jedi Exile' edits funny. Been a couple of similar edits on Wookieepedia recently. Maybe our entry there drew the wrong kinda people to us. And anyone else find it weird to have a member Wikia brass (Angela) editing on our humble little backwater, or am I just missing something as usual? --Coal **Likely due to her interest in Star Wars and (as seen in her main Wikia profile) the "Star Wars" admin around here. :P But, yeah, I'm thinking that we're starting to get individuals in here that just want to cause the trouble they're causing over on Wookieepedia. However, with this Jedi Exile stuff going on, I wouldn't be surprised if it's the same person making a new user name every time, just because of it being the same damn thing over and over again. If I could, I'd block the IP address, but I don't know how to with a registered name. I'll ask Angela if it happens again. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:30, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :::It's not unusual. :) I edit all the wikis, especially looking for spam, vandalism, and things I can fix. I don't actually much of an interest in Star Wars - if it looks that way it's probably just because the Star Wars wikis have been vandalised a lot recently. Angela (talk) 06:03, 21 September 2006 (UTC) I've just fixed yet another series of vandalised articles. I also managed to ban the IP of the vandal (since he didn't have a username). The IQ of these people must be around 10 to find something like this fun >-( Thank heaven for the history page. Btw, is there some way to bar the wiki editing to registered people only, or some other security measure? Jagtai, 09:23, 22 September 2006 *Honestly, I'm not sure. I'll have to look in to it. That'd be something pretty hard to maintain, however, 'cause all that means is either a) a select group of people would be able to edit the Wikia site or b) the vandal would only need to create a Wikia account. --Cadden Blackthorne 15:34, 22 September 2006 (UTC) *Ahhh, I feel honored (in a strange way). One of my entry's was defaced. Never had that happen before. As for security, (switches to Wikia idiot mode) is there a way to make it so you have to be 'cleared' by the admins before being able to edit? --Coal *Admins can protect pages like I did for the Main Page. It makes it so only registered users can edit stuff, but as far as I know you have to do it manually - as in page by page. With 660 articles and counting, that's a lot of pages to go through. --Halomek 00:49, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Article-Specific Templates Don't forget that we have templates available. Use these if you feel them necessary on your articles. If there are any missing that you feel we would be benefitted by (yes, excluding those which have not been made yet :P), then let me know on my Talk page. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:39, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Cadden Sucks What happened? Is Cadden banned, or just the evil alias, or what the frell happened. *confused* --Jagtai 00:33, 26 November 2006 (UTC) *It was just some vandal using "Cadden Sucks" as a name. I didn't have time to do more than block him earlier. --Halomek 02:43, 26 November 2006 (UTC) **Okay. Thanks :-) --Jagtai 10:34, 26 November 2006 (UTC) ***Yup. I've done nothing to get banned. Probably 'cause I've done nothing at all, of late. ;) Been quite busy with several various things away from the community. --Cadden Blackthorne 08:15, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Articles I've cleaned up the articles list a bit, as you will notice, and I have added a brand spankin' new section. I'll add more to that section later. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:59, 15 December 2006 (UTC) I tried to add some things about the couple new sport threads I'm starting on Exodus. A small page right now without alot of stuff and my first real go around with editing a Wiki. Opinions are welcome -- Stranger, 20 Dec 2006 Frontpage I've been thinking...wouldn't it be easier if we just included all articles in categories like they have on Wookieepedia and just place the categories on the front page? Seems like it might be easier to find what you're looking for if we did that...--Jagtai 13:11, 27 January 2007 (UTC) *Mmm... perhaps. However, a lot of what we've stemmed from here results from the early stages of the Wikia project, long before categories even existed. And not all pages have a category to match, and not all that do are in those categories. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:54, 27 January 2007 (UTC) **I should probably have written that I intended for us to add all the pages to appropriate categories first. I don't mind doing it myself or at least doing a good portion of the pages. --Jagtai 12:02, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ***Sounds like a lot of work, but it would make things easier afterwards. --Halomek 21:28, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ****Well, if you want to undertake the "beforehand" portion, then be my guest. I've got too many SW:E-related things (and others) on my to-do list to do anything outside of my stuff, here. (And normal sysop functions, of course.) So, you get it set up, and I can get it organized, if you want. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:41, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *****Consider it done :) It might take a while, though - lots of pages. For convenience, I'll use the Wookieepedia categories as inspiration :)--Jagtai 04:48, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ******Yeah, I was going to say, you might want to follow their template to make things easier to work with. Like, for instance, plugging the category "Assassins" into "Characters" as a sub-category, similar to what Wookieepedia does. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Entry Box Now that we're going to a category-based method of organization, it might be a good idea to add an entry box on the front page like the Fanon Wiki has. It could be easier for people to add their stuff that way. --Halomek 21:02, 1 February 2007 (UTC) *Hmm, interesting idea. However, all it does is eliminate an extra step, considering that all ya gotta do alternatively is perform a search for the article, then tell it to make an article when it doesn't come up. I'm neutral on the matter, so let's see what Jag says. --Cadden Blackthorne 21:13, 1 February 2007 (UTC) **I think it would be a good idea, considering many don't know how to create articles here. --Jagtai 06:48, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ***Done. --Cadden Blackthorne 07:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Pages Needing Attention Because no one (myself included, yes, I know) seems to be paying any attention to these pages, I have added this category to the front page, as well as bold-faced it so it stands out. Please be so kind to help get these up to date and these tags removed. If you cannot with certain articles (such as Darth Nefarious or other member-created things that only said member would know), don't feel bad about it. I just put it up so people would get this stuff done and out of the way, for a change. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:02, 23 March 2007 (UTC) *I've been trying to remove as many tags as possible, but it's difficult when there are no stats available regarding hull and shield strength, speed or maneuverability. --Jagtai 11:45, 19 April 2007 (UTC) **Just use article information and guesstimate. That's what I did when I could not find any sorts of stats. Take the Gladiator Assault Fighter, for example. There are no official stats, but I was able to surmise something up with the information provided. Most ships say, "relative to x'', ''y is faster/slower/bigger/smaller/uglier/prettier", etc. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:00, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ***K, will do --Jagtai 09:43, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Naming Policy I suggest we construct, and then enforce, a naming policy. With the arrival of more and more characters taking up nicknames or secondary names, such as Sion and Kamulos/Strife, as well as most of the characters in the Sith Brotherhood and one or two members of the Sith Covenant, we need to solidify how articles' names should be constructed. My suggestion is to follow how Wookieepedia has done it, and use the character's first known name. (Such as Anakin Skywalker, compared to Darth Vader.) I am open to alternatives. However, we need to nail this down, before it gets out of hand. --Cadden Blackthorne 23:08, 8 July 2007 (UTC) *Thoughts? Input? Anyone? Anything? If there are no objections, much less comments, by the end of Saturday (the 21st), I'm going to go ahead and enforce my suggestion. Also, I realize now that this may come off a bit confusing. So, allow me to put it another way. In this example, Sith with known real names will use their known real names (Darth Vader would redirect to Anakin Skywalker, Darth Tyrannus to Dooku, etc). However, those such as Darth Bane or Darth Maul will retain their current names. What this means, in our terms, is that Ilan Garuda will not have the article Darth Invisus, but Darth Obscurus will keep that article name, because that's the only name we know him by. I hope this clears that bit up. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:54, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Image Credit Banner I'd like to propose that we make a banner. Since there seems to be seveal images still that don't have an appropriate credit on them, The banner doesn't have to be fancy, but just as the "Where are you going with this" banner, something that could be tagged to every page that needs a credit on the picture. That way we could link to the main page for any pictures that need credit, and people who have the time, can search out the picture, and give the appropriate credit to it. This would give everyone the ability to mark a page that doesn't have a credit to it, and would give us the ability to track them down quickly and give the appropriate credit. What do you all think? Xanamiar 18:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *I like it, especially because I'm one of the huge culprits. --Cazzik 18:17, 12 August 2008 (UTC) **I can make a template for that, although I'll have to leave it up to someone else to go through our picture database and tag everything without a source. --Halomek 01:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ***There ya go. Just go to the image and add and it will automatically be put in the Unsourced Images category. I used Cazzik's picture of Jackson Cole as an example of how to do it. --Halomek 01:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *That's awesome, Can you make it so there is a link to all pages that have the unsourced on them?- Xanamiar 15:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) **That's what the link to the unsourced categories is for. Unless Halo put that up in response to that request. There is no way to automatically go through our Wiki and have things magically appear in that category list. Just... when you spot it, tag it. (I actually have a couple myself, but I haven't sourced them 'cause I've never been able to find them again. :P) --Cadden Blackthorne 17:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ***Yeah, the template will automatically put any image it is placed on into the Unsourced Images category, but someone will have to manually go through our list of images ( ) and actually place it on all the unsourced pics. Xan, if you're up for it, then by all means. I doubt I'll be able to get to a project that large for awhile yet. --Halomek 19:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC) totaly awesome Hal... and Yeah, I'll see what I can do about taking on the task. I like the idea of getting them all in one place, then maybe the artists who drew it can just tag them with something of their own, so we can get the credit on there... - Xanamiar 16:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 19:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) : I've made more updates to my draft (User:Kirkburn/Dev), and cleaned up the code a lot. I'd like to switch to the new layout by the end of the week - are there any concerns or suggestions for improvement? Kirkburn (talk) 14:03, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Kind of funkified, in my opinion, but oddly enough, attractive. Visually, looks good. Code-wise? Not a clue. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 16:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::The article list is screwed up on my computer. I can't see half of the right half of the links. --Jagtai 19:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Is that a problem with the width? What resolution are you running? Kirkburn (talk) 09:28, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::::It's probably resolution... I can see it just fine. If resolution is the case, then I'd suggest a caution or something about resolution requirements. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Everything looks fine on my end as well. --Halomek 17:25, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I've put the new layout live with a few tweaks. I'm still a little concerned by the resolution issue, but I think the tweaks should fix it. Kirkburn (talk) 12:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *I use 1024x768. And it looks like crap at that resolution, no offence. --Jagtai 20:01, 1 September 2008 (UTC) **Hmm... I use 1280x960, so I wouldn't know. 1024x768 on this monitor would be insulting its capabilties. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 22:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC)